<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Mandos/Fëanor】虚无 by Tyelcormo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289533">【Mandos/Fëanor】虚无</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelcormo/pseuds/Tyelcormo'>Tyelcormo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelcormo/pseuds/Tyelcormo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在曼督斯的殿堂可能出现的最糟糕的生活；曼督斯试图驯服费诺。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mandos/Fëanor, 曼督斯/费诺</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Mandos/Fëanor】虚无</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>再次警告：本文涉及Torture内容，不适者请尽快退出。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>***</p><p>      他睁开眼，然后花费了足足十次呼吸的时间来确定自己真切地完成了这个动作，因为他的眼前是一片完全的漆黑。</p><p>　　完完全全的、彻底的漆黑，甚至让他忆起哪个让他心碎的日子里魔蛛乌苟利安特带来的无光之暗，那种令人绝望的无边际的空无……</p><p>　　像是一切光明都熄灭了。</p><p>　　他用力眨眼，而眼前依旧什么都没有，仍旧是一片纯粹的暗色，一成不变。</p><p>　　他思考起自己的处境，不费力气地推理出了正确的答案。脑海中残留着的最后的记忆是桑戈洛锥姆似乎无法撼动的山巅和儿子们焦虑的脸孔，躯体燃烧的触感还隐隐残存……</p><p>　　答案显而易见，他终是来到了曼督斯的殿堂，并且——如果大能者们不全是一群撒谎的骗子的话——他将永远留在这里，“就算所有被你们杀害之人尽数为你们求情，也得不到怜悯”。</p><p>　　哈！</p><p>　　工匠讽刺地笑了起来，带着不加掩饰的骄傲和轻蔑直起背脊，摸索着四周开始探索这个他即将度过接下来的无尽岁月的地方。</p><p>　　他无法确定自己是否身处于又一个维拉们创造出的“奇迹”，因为这空间颠覆了他对阿尔达世界的认知。漫长的探索后他并没能接触到“边界”或是任何能表明这个空间有界的线索，甚至连地面都没有，他只能在虚空中前进，始终接触不到任何实体。</p><p>　　什么都没有。</p><p>　　甚至没有气流、气味和声音。</p><p>　　曼督斯的殿堂竟是一个这样广大的地方吗？或是这个地方就是为他准备的？维拉们惩罚他的手段？令他见不到母亲和父亲，永远在黑暗里徘徊？空无一物而黑暗的虚空，维拉们是想用这种上不了台面的小手段来消磨他心中的火焰么？</p><p>　　他不眠不休地向前探索，却仍旧一无所获，就这样不知过了多少天后他最终决定停下，毫无疲惫感的四肢在虚空中放松开来。　　　　</p><p>这里的温度对他赤裸的躯体来说略微有些低，他蜷起身体缩成一团，低声笑了起来。　　　　</p><p>　　一开始只是气音的轻笑渐渐变成歇斯底里的大笑，他笑得即便眼中泛上泪花依旧难以抑止。而他的声音就这样消散在了虚空中，连一丝回音都不曾传回。</p><p>　　他在嘲笑维拉们卑劣的手段，对付他一个小小的精灵都要如此的殚精竭虑，而这种手段可笑得让他甚至无心回击。</p><p>　　“难道你们以为我会恐惧黑暗吗？”他对着面前的虚无大吼，“命运的仲裁者啊！您竟以为这样是一种惩罚？！”</p><p>　　他并没有得到回答，维拉们似乎已经遗忘了他。</p><p>　　只是这样就想令我屈服？怎么可能！他在心底愤恨地喃喃。然而寒意似乎变得更重，他把自己蜷缩得更紧了一些。</p><p>　　在黑暗中，感觉不到时间的流逝，作为灵魂的他不会疲倦、不会饥饿、不会困顿、没有心跳。他什么也不能做、也没什么可以做，只能蜷缩在原处，睁着或闭着眼睛思考。</p><p>　　思考是个有效的方法，他一定借此度过了好几百年，时间既长又短，因他终于解决了心中存在的所有困惑——小到黄蜂为什么能飞行，大到何为不灭之火，而伊露维塔是怎样借之创世的。　　　　</p><p>　　而他想得最多的就是眼下自己的处境。他想过或许自己并非身处黑暗，而是他瞎了。可是也并没有任何声音……这又是怎么可能？他的听力安然无恙，在这绝对的寂静中他甚至可以听到自己内心火焰毕剥的声音。</p><p>　　他确信即便以维拉们的大能也不可能在曼督斯开辟出如此广阔的空间，因此他只能猜测他们用某种手段迷惑了他的感官，在他每一次试图探索边界时不断地把他移回原位，让他以为自己已经走了很远。</p><p>　　多么讽刺，像是彼时提耶科莫抓来给阿塔林凯取乐的花栗鼠，徒劳而又永恒地在铁线编的滚轮笼子里奔跑，为自己的处境困惑万分却又无可奈何。</p><p>　　他愈发感受不到时间的变化，渐渐开始分不清自己究竟是否清醒，只打定主意不再做徒劳无用的探寻，不想表现得像是那些愚蠢盲目的小动物，只会做令人倍感滑稽的无用挣扎。把自己深深埋藏在心底，他陷入了无尽的恍惚。</p><p>　　意识渐渐开始混乱，像是黑暗夺走了他对光明的记忆。开始时他还记得那三枚至宝在他手心中诞生的模样，而那欢呼的光芒照亮着他的内心，支撑着他的意识维系着思考。随着时间日长，那光明竟日渐微弱，像是被永恒的黑暗消磨。</p><p>　　那毕竟只是存在在他记忆中的一个幻影，那伟大的造物早已落入敌手，无法在此处照亮这片至深的黑暗。</p><p>　　大敌。想到大敌他微微呛咳一声恢复了些许清明，眼底燃起了微弱的光。不知道麦提莫他们有否践行他们的誓言？不知他最伟大的作品有没有回到他的子嗣手中？魔苟斯……魔苟斯……仇恨的火焰使他的神智稍稍恢复，他咬着牙笑出声，低声喃喃地诅咒着黑暗大敌，眼底有疯狂的火焰涌动。</p><p>　　喃喃的诅咒变成了疯狂的大笑，疯狂的大笑又变成了低声的咕哝，低声的咕哝变成咆哮着的怒斥，怒斥又变成了恶毒的谩骂、讽刺和讥笑。他指着虚无怒吼，漫无目标地咒骂着一切：杀害他父亲又夺走他至宝的魔苟斯、黑暗魔君手下的邪恶生灵、帮助了魔苟斯的乌苟利安特……甚至是曼威和曼督斯，因他们的诅咒和囚禁。修辞的大师的一张巧嘴无论在说什么都不逊色于人，而作这样的用途时仍旧是绝妙非凡，可惜这咒骂的对象大多是没有可能听到这般异彩纷呈的指责的。</p><p>　　最后他终于安静下来，依旧蜷缩成紧绷的一团。</p><p>　　随着时间流逝理智似乎正在离开他，他试图伤害自己来唤回对自身存在的认识，但是从未曾成功。对嘛，他现在只是一个受困的孤魂野鬼，灵魂又怎么受伤呢？</p><p>　　唯一能够维系他最后的理性的是他灵魂中生生不息的那团火。只有那团火，他一闭上眼睛就能看到，仍然煌煌地燃烧在他的心里，那么疯狂却那么明亮，在宝钻之光亦被消磨的长夜里仍挣扎着维持住最后的一点明光。</p><p>　　或许他其实已经疯了，眼前的火光只是他死寂的内心投射出的幻影。</p><p>　　这样不知时间的黑暗持续了很久很久。久到他几乎忘记了如何思考，久到他几乎再不能看见那团火焰。而在某个半梦半醒昏昏沉沉的瞬间，他突然感受到有什么东西轻轻刷过他赤裸着的肩膀。</p><p>　　他几乎是立即转过身伸出手。</p><p>　　但他的身后什么都没有。</p><p>　　他几乎是用尽了仅存的全部理智来抑制住来到齿间的意味不明的尖叫和吼叫，隐隐怀疑着是否错把发丝扫过后背的触感当做了外来的人。他对着虚空说话，悄声提问、说尽了甜言蜜语、几乎在恳求那物事再次出现，因他已太久没尝过与其它存在接触的滋味。</p><p>　　又不知过了多久，他几乎已经丧失了全部的希望重新陷入昏沉时，那触碰再次出现了。</p><p>　　这一次他没敢回头，甚至连动也不敢动。</p><p>　　被触碰的感觉轻轻刷过他的肩膀，然后顺着脊椎的凹槽一路下滑。他意识到那是一根冰冷的手指，并未显得比他浸透了寒意的脊背更温热，但在他全副心力集中于感受它的情况下，被触碰过的地方宛如被灼烧般滚烫。</p><p>　　他失去控制地开口，声音出来时却把他自己也吓了一跳，冰冷恶毒有如浸透了毒汁：“曼督斯？”</p><p>　　那触感闪电般地消失，任凭他怎么咒骂、咆哮甚至低声请求也未曾回来</p><p>　　他从未这样渴望过另外一个存在，即便对宝钻也一样。而这种疯狂的需求完全是非理性的，他甚至不知道接触到另一个生灵会是一件那么重要的事，甚至几乎击溃他的尊严。</p><p>　　他疯狂摸索、寻找、请求、呼唤、诅咒、赞美，但是什么也没得到，什么也没得到。</p><p>　　他再度蜷缩成一团，呻吟哀嚎着抱住双膝，把脸孔埋在膝盖上，再度沉回无边的虚无。</p><p>　　虚无。</p><p>　　第三次接触再次在他几乎放弃希望时到来。而且这一次他得到的不再只是区区指尖，而是一整个手掌。冰冷却极度细腻的掌心摩挲着他的肩膀，带起一阵情不自禁的战栗。</p><p>　　金属、雨水和一种不知名的植物的苦涩气味淡淡弥散开来——他迟钝的嗅觉过了好一会才渐渐苏醒，反应过来——像那位维拉本人一样冷淡，带着不容反抗的压迫感。</p><p>　　这一次他没敢动，死死咬住下唇禁止自己出声，任凭那只手带着不容忽视的力道一路滑落到腰窝然后离开。感受到气味淡了一些，他带着对再次被抛下的恐惧他无法自抑地向后伸出手抓住那只手掌，而那只手的主人这次仁慈地没有躲开，任凭他矮下身子把脸埋进那只手的手心，用力地嗅闻着上面的气息。</p><p>　　像是对此感到满意，来人用另一只手的拇指轻轻地划过他的眉骨，又顺着鼻梁下滑来到嘴唇。在对另一个生物的极度渴望中他做了自己未曾想过的事，张开嘴含住了那根拇指吮吸，兴奋地感受到了在已经麻木了的舌尖上爆炸的气味：金属、植物和盐。</p><p>　　而这个时候他心底即将熄灭的火焰奇迹般地复燃，那个叛逆的灵魂控制着他深深地咬了下去。血的味道涌了出来，味道丰富得有如乐音，在他的舌尖欢唱。</p><p>　　维拉惊讶地收紧了手指，力度几乎捏碎他的颌骨。</p><p>　　奇怪，他滞涩的意识迟钝地想，为什么曼督斯明明穿着肉体，却可以伤害到作为灵魂的我？</p><p>　　但此时这个问题显然不是最重要的，他松开齿关纵声大笑，几乎是歇斯底里的模样：</p><p>　　“我果然并没有看错你们！你想要的竟是这个！哼！好一个‘公正的裁决者’”！你与魔苟斯又有何两样？！”</p><p>　　他大笑着咒骂起来，状似疯狂地仰着头，看上去依稀有着当年目空一切的模样。凶狠地咬着牙怒斥曼督斯叵测的居心，他在掌握回自己的畅快中却感受到了更大的恐惧。</p><p>　　果然，那个人离开了，像前几次一样干脆，重又把他扔回孤独的虚无。</p><p>　　虚无。</p><p>　　他硬撑着不愿后悔，不肯道歉并强行压下了所有的请求和呼唤。</p><p>　　于是这一次他等了很久很久，等到即将绝望。</p><p>　　熟悉的触感再一次烙在肩胛上时他绷紧了脊背，彻底放弃了抵抗。他已经太久太久没能回忆起接触到另一个肉体的感受了，久到他几乎已经不再渴望肉体。然而当另一块皮肤接触到身体时他感受到自己的意识像是被投入了石子的湖面一般泛起涟漪，强烈的刺激让他几乎控制不住地放声大叫。</p><p>　　“嘘，”冷漠的维拉在他身后说，“不要发出声音。”</p><p>　　他后背的皮肤在另一个人的注视下迅速地敏锐起来，或许红晕已经爬满了被另一具身体的温度烘烤的地方。他发着抖咬住下唇，感受到耳尖变得滚烫——跟他生前一样。</p><p>　　大能者的指尖停留在原处，像是在等待什么。最先变得急不可耐的果然是他，咽下呜咽声颤抖着放松身体，他渴望着来自另一个生物体的触碰，以至于主动地磨蹭着维拉的手指，像是已被这种渴望占据了整个灵魂，这种被无尽的孤独感培养出来的扭曲意志强大得不可思议，蒙蔽了他所有清醒的部分，主导着他一切的行动，把他彻底变为了维拉的傀儡。</p><p>　　心底深处的火焰燃烧得太过暗淡，稀薄得像是随时会熄灭。</p><p>　　他静待着维拉的降临。这等待都成了一种甜蜜的苦痛，他终究在双方的角力中败下阵来，不知道是什么在作怪，当他放松身子任由自己靠向大能者的胸前时，某种奇异的力量在他的嘴角挂上了一抹讽刺的笑意。</p><p>　　而他终于还是靠上了一个坚实的胸膛。</p><p>　　曼督斯轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，像是叹息般出了一口气，把手指覆上他的眼睛。被睫毛轻刷着手心是一种奇妙的感受，而指尖感受到的湿意更是难以作假。大能者的脸上泛上了奇异的神色，带着不确定和挣扎，这神态出现在这个铁面法官的脸上自然是稀罕无比，但在这无边黑暗中却注定无人能欣赏</p><p>　　而曼督斯终究还是把另一只手按上了他的脊背。</p><p>　　他似乎听见身体的最深处有什么东西发出了低低的扭曲的笑声，但却去被他混乱的意识彻底地忽视。后颈在维拉胸前革质的轻甲上轻微地磨蹭着，他仍然不敢出声，只因为身后的大能者那句轻微的话语。</p><p>　　原本他是决不会顺从于这样的命令的，但他因曼督斯离去的可能性而恐怖。这恐怖甚至压倒了他的本性，令他前所未有的谨慎，控制着请求的冲动安静地等待着。</p><p>　　感受到冰凉的指尖来到后颈时他情不自禁地瑟缩了一下，维拉冷冽的嗓音在不远不近的地方响起，他维持着轻点着他的后颈的姿态——一个带着拒绝意味的姿态——低声说：“别动。”</p><p>　　维拉的进攻带着显而易见的疏离感，仿佛施舍仿佛随时都可抽身离开。泛着凉意的手指沿着颈椎慢慢下滑，从肩膀来到后背，又从后背下滑到腰，在弧线暂停的地方微微停留——令他的喘息短暂地停滞了——又柔和地拉过腰线向前。分明是冰冷的触感却像是点燃了火种，把他麻木的每一寸皮肤重新唤醒。</p><p>　　他在这触碰下轻微地颤抖着，肩背若离若即地接触着冷韧的胸甲。而这触感令他兴奋却也让他加倍地焦躁，因它提醒着他身后维拉衣着整齐而他至始至终都未着寸缕的事实。</p><p>　　维拉终于把前半个手掌都覆上了他的皮肤。小块的皮肤摩擦着小腹又移动到胸膛时，一阵突如其来的热力直冲上他的后脑，他情不自禁地抽搐了一下，把一声短促的吸气声噎在喉咙里。</p><p>　　单单只是相互接触就足以淹没他的理智——并不是“好”或“很好”可以形容的——他被触及到的每一寸皮肤都像是瞬间被毁灭又被重铸，给他带来了难以置信的激烈感受。所有的感官都在慢慢复苏，随着他的每一次呼吸变得更加敏锐，</p><p>　　他顺从地保持着安静，在那手指与他的皮肤沟通时颤抖着放松肢体。铺天盖地的烈火袭来，身为烈火的魂魄的他都感受到了被灼烧的痛苦。他放任自己浸在火海中，却并没有意识到此时的他如同沉入海中的一块冰冷的石头，经历着灼烤焚烧，却还是死寂沉厚的一整块，没有心，也没有希望。</p><p>　　一直寄宿在他心里、组成了他灵魂的火焰像是被那些由另一人带来的火焰浇灭了。</p><p>　　胸膛、锁骨、肩膀、嘴唇、脊背……那只有魔力的手在他的身上游走，在每一个部位逗留……后腰、侧臀、股缝……他的全部意识都追随着它流动，焦灼不安地吵闹着，试图引起手的主人的注意，试图把他引向那些更为渴望的部位。</p><p>　　然而他没有。</p><p>　　维拉进入的瞬间，他无声地喊叫了起来。这太超过了，太多了，像是整个世界所有的风暴和火焰同时在他体内疯狂地旋转。无神地瞪视着黑暗，他感受到有什么从面颊上流下来。而他完全无法控制，一如他无法控制自己顺从的姿态，无法控制住自己的意识在这狂流中被抛上浪尖，停留在那将坠未坠的顶点，以一种下一瞬就要彻底爆炸消散的状态浮游。</p><p>　　曼督斯的手指紧紧地扣着他的肩膀，很稳定，钳制的姿态带着居高临下和不容拒绝的味道。</p><p>　　而他也确实无法再拒绝了。</p><p>　　微微扬起头呼出一口气，他咬牙绷紧腰背，裸露的身体在黑暗中拉出一道唯有在场的维拉能看到的舒展的弧线。</p><p>　　缓慢的节奏几乎令他有些焦躁，但从脊椎上蔓延开来的战栗让他无暇多想。渐渐升高的温度让他更加焦渴，在混乱中也并没有意识到维拉的手指早已不复起始时的冰冷。他没有获得索取的资格，在肢体的交换中只能被动地承受。初时他并不在意这点，但随着时间渐长也产生了浅淡的不满足感，因他渴望更多的接触、渴望交谈、渴望亲吻和爱抚、渴望更多更多……他需要这些来刺激他的感官、需要用这些来证实他的存在、需要另一个存在、需要那种冲刷着他的狂喜，那种让他几乎抛却其余一切的狂喜。</p><p>　　但他并没有尝试做出什么去改变这个状况。这或许是因为他决不会承认的恐惧——对再一次被抛在虚无中的恐惧。</p><p>他脑海中尚存的清醒提示着他维拉几乎仍是穿戴整齐的：繁复的长袍和装饰性的轻甲几乎一件未除，而他从未得到片布。维拉的呼吸仅仅是加粗了一些，甚至没有乱，而他已经快要控制不住喘息和呜咽。那部分的自己冷淡地嘲笑着发生在他身上的事，但却并没有引起他的任何重视。</p><p>　　气味慢慢地融合在了一起，他贪婪的嗅觉告诉他。维拉原本冷清的味道升温了，变得像初夏的空气一样湿热且暧昧不明，几乎带上了他那位兄弟的元素。在这种近乎柔和的气味背后还藏着一些更尖锐的东西，他意识到，而那些不和谐的因素正来自于他。尽管气味已经被情欲本身的气味冲淡中和，还是偶能被隐隐约约地捕捉：带着浓重的悲意，像是血与火。</p><p>　　重叠的肢体、摩擦、低声的喘息和呻吟，他们拥抱的姿态是恋人般的亲密，只是没有人出声、始终没有。</p><p>　　他茫然地望向面前的虚无，渐渐放松了紧绷的肌肉。</p><p>　　在某个瞬间，所有的思绪都被彻底阻断了。黑暗中，白色火焰如浪潮般涌来，温柔地裹住他，又狂烈地点燃他的意识。脑海中像是有薄脆的水晶被猛然砸碎，轰响中飞溅的碎片遮蔽了他的感官，让他彻底无法思考。他在恍然中似乎见到劳瑞林和泰勒佩瑞安的光，漫漫地弥散着，给他带来了如同浸泡在温水中的暖意和令人放松的疲乏，几乎像是一个祝福。</p><p>　　等他恢复了意识时，维拉已经离开。</p><p>　　如果不是因为空气中残留着的淡淡气味，他几乎以为那一切都是他在疯狂的边缘制造的臆想。</p><p>　　而他又被抛回了虚无。</p><p>　　接下来的一段时光他是用残留在皮肤上的触感熬过去的。每一次触碰、每一声喘息、每一次律动都被镌刻在脑海里。他依靠着这样的记忆维系对自身存在的认识，反反复复地回忆自己听到、感到、闻到的一切。在这些印象寡淡之前他度过了又一段时光，紧紧地抓着最后的理性一次又一次地把自己从昏聩的边缘拖回。</p><p>　　他固然保住了最后的清明，但随之倍增的还有渴求和迷恋——随着时间日长而日益增长。对那位冷漠的维拉的一切印象都被放到最大，彻底地占据了他的内心，以至于他根本无法想到别的，只能任由扭曲的依赖感伴着回忆在他的意识中生根，膨胀着填充他空洞的灵魂。</p><p>　　而最后那些感觉还是散尽了，脑海中储藏的记忆也愈来愈失真，他在无边黑暗中喘息着缩紧，模模糊糊地想着飞散的水晶碎片，想着双圣树的光。</p><p>      在他即将最终陷入疯狂时那个熟悉的触感又回来了，连带着熟悉的气味。他触电般地抬起头又僵住。曼督斯轻轻抚了抚他的发顶，沉默着等他靠近。</p><p>　　他妥协了。</p><p>　　每隔一段长或短的时间，维拉就会带着清爽的气息从黑暗中出现，轻轻触碰他的肩膀、脊背或是脸颊。然后他们会开始静默无声地相互摸索。</p><p>　　每到这种时候他都会从层层的硬壳中苏醒，像只嗅到春天气息的熊。</p><p>　　维拉的爱抚带着近乎刻板的习惯。永远从肩膀开始，随后是脊背，然后到腰，又从那里来到小腹……开始时他只是默默地承受轻微地磨蹭，后来偶尔也会指引维拉的手。那位大人偶尔也会抚慰他，或是寻求他的抚慰。</p><p>　　他们是意外合拍的伴侣，彼此都知道对方需要什么。骨肉相缠间往往可以找到双方都喜爱的节奏，和谐得仿佛那创世的一曲中即有他们的相处。</p><p>　　不知在哪一次结束后曼督斯没有离开。他自昏睡中醒来后感受到维拉静躺在他的身侧，短暂的沉默后维拉低声呼唤了他的名字，那个由母亲赋予他的语言。他在那声呼唤中打了个冷颤，清醒过来。</p><p>　　那个词语像是带有什么魔力，强行唤回了他对自己的认识，强行唤回了那抹连他自己都快要忘记了的火焰残影。费雅纳罗这个称呼纠缠不休地试图唤回那个清醒的他，那个潜藏在底层的近乎磨灭的狂烈灵魂。</p><p>　　他嘶声咆哮，唇中吐出不可辨的词句，挣扎着想要从维拉身边离开，怒气升腾起来，像是被束缚住的猛虎甚至狂龙。</p><p>　　但维拉强行拥住了他，轻而易举地镇压下了他的反抗，把那简单的四个音节重复了数遍，拽着他的发尾拉下他的头，用唇齿堵住他绝望中的哀嚎。</p><p>　　他几乎在一瞬间就安静了下来，像是狂奔的野马被驯服。他吃惊地微微睁大眼睛，任由维拉在他的口腔中翻搅，没有反抗也没有迎合，因为那朵不甘的火苗已经重新燃起。但他确确实实地被安抚了，曼督斯的唇舌带来了新鲜的味道和感受，而这几乎如光般美好。</p><p>　　他在骄傲、后悔、轻蔑、痛苦、耻辱和愤怒中挣扎着，因为想起了自己是那个拥有火焰魂魄的埃尔达，那个骄傲的工匠、王、战士和学者。</p><p>　　而偏偏只有在这种时候才会想起来。</p><p>　　其他的时候他只是溺在黑暗里，空洞麻木得像是曾经的那个自己从未存在过。</p><p>　　那次过后曼督斯开始允许他说话。一次他们并卧时维拉突然出声发问：“你有什么想要的吗？”</p><p>　　他沉默良久，任由嘲讽的神情挂上眉梢。</p><p>　　“我想要看到光。”</p><p>　　这个简单的要求似乎出乎了维拉的意料。</p><p>　　他嗤笑一声：“这都不行吗。”</p><p>　　曼督斯犹豫了一下，最终还是伸出一只手，掌心里慢慢汇集出了一小洼水，温柔的光线弥漫，很微弱，让他模糊地想起记忆深处的某个夏天，夏日之门的晚宴上有萤火虫落在他的酒杯上。</p><p>　　他几乎是立即扑了上去，把脸贪婪地压在那只手上，盯着那抹亮色反反复复地看，借着微光打量那只手的形状，把它嶙峋的骨节和细腻的皮肤与记忆中一一对照。</p><p>　　他没有抬头，自然也没有看到头顶上维拉略略柔和了的容色。</p><p>　　他们偶尔会交谈。</p><p>　　他找回了修辞的能力，那些在长久的黑暗中创造的词句让他能更加随意地使用语言。开始时交谈的内容无关痛痒，几次后他的态度开始变得随意，话题不可避免地涉了一些难以融洽交流的问题。</p><p>　　他们提到了精灵宝钻。</p><p>　　一个错误。</p><p>　　一个巨大的错误。</p><p>　　原本平静的交谈渐渐染上讽刺的色彩，语气带上酸意，他的嗓音浸透了了显而易见的轻蔑和愤恨：</p><p>　　“得了，你们难道没有过一点卑劣的想法吗？从未想过占有宝钻？”</p><p>　　“我无意与你争辩，芬威之子。但你决不应恶意地揣测我等的意图，我等从未起过这样的心思。”</p><p>　　“别再试图欺骗我！”他声色俱厉地回击，“在你、你的同族对我做出这些事之后，难道还妄想着我会相信你们哪怕一言一词吗？！曼督斯！”</p><p>　　良久的沉默后维拉轻叹一声，声音如同穿过树叶的山风：</p><p>　　“叫我纳牟。”</p><p>　　然而争辩过后曼督斯很快地离去了，并且没再回来。</p><p>　　他又被抛回了那片虚无。<br/>　　他几乎开始懊恼自己的失言，因为口舌之争而失去了仅有的温暖。比此前任何一次都要久，维拉始终不曾出现。于是在那段漫长的永夜中没有人触碰他、没有人拥抱他、没有人亲吻他、没有人同他交谈。他不能看见、不能听见、不能闻到。</p><p>　　他在黑暗中颤抖着，蜷缩得前所未有的紧，首次对自己产生了质疑。他绝望地想着或许他应当抑制住怒意，那将他的一切带离的怒意。</p><p>　　发疯般地渴求着维拉所代表着的一切，他疲惫地对着面前的虚空发问，又像在自言自语：</p><p>　　“你究竟想要得到什么？”</p><p>　　声音轻极了，即便在这无边的寂静中也难以辨明。</p><p>　　虚无。</p><p>　　虚无。</p><p>　　虚无。</p><p>　　他漂浮于虚无。</p><p>　　他抱紧了自己，抚摸着自己的皮肤：从肩膀开始，随后是脊背，然后到腰，又从那里来到小腹……在黑暗中一点点蜷得更紧更紧。</p><p>　　但他仍旧没有松口，对那件维拉们要求的事——他始终没有忏悔。</p><p>　　它觉得自己已经死去了。噢，或许它并不能“觉得”，因为它已然再也感受不到自己的存在。它不知道自己是谁、不清楚自己在哪里、不明白它在做什么。</p><p>　　它只安静地呆在原地。沉浸在周围无尽的虚无中。没有在等待、也没有在追求。</p><p>　　这时候虚无中出现了一阵淡淡的气味。</p><p>　　冷淡的味道飘散在空气中，而它没有理会。</p><p>　　它并不知道何为“理会”。</p><p>　　身量高大的维拉走到靠近它，抬手覆上它的肩膀。</p><p>　　像是被刺中了一般，它抬起头。维拉的声音低沉地震动着它的头脑：</p><p>　　“费雅纳罗。”</p><p>　　它战栗了一下。</p><p>　　“费雅纳罗。”</p><p>　　他发着抖慢慢直起腰，目光在一片空虚中散着。</p><p>　　“费雅纳罗。”</p><p>　　他剧烈地抽搐了一下，张了张嘴又闭上。面朝着维拉的方向努力睁大眼睛。</p><p>　　“费雅纳罗。”</p><p>　　他像是突然被点亮，舒展开肩背甩甩头，扬头向维拉的方向。嘶哑破碎几不可辨的声音在他喉间作响，在几息间渐渐变得流畅起来。终于他清晰地问出：</p><p>　　“为什么？”</p><p>　　曼督斯沉默着轻轻抬手。</p><p>　　他感受到身上传来陌生的感受，柔软地贴合着每一寸皮肤。他诧异地抚摸自己前一瞬还赤裸着的手臂，在迟钝大脑中搜索了片刻才忆起活着时穿着衣物的感受。</p><p>　　他震惊地抬起头问维拉：</p><p>　　“为什么？”</p><p>　　“你的兄弟要见你。”</p><p>　　他的眉头不安地动了动，迟疑着吐字：</p><p>　　“诺洛芬威？”</p><p>　　维拉并没有回答，而是上前一步抬手抚平了他外衫肩部的一道皱褶。</p><p>　　“你们怎可能如此好心？你们究竟想要什么？为什么诺洛芬威会来到这里？他又怎么可能会想见我？你们究竟有什么阴谋？”</p><p>　　“走吧。”</p><p>　　他站住了，眉峰高高地扬起：</p><p>　　“不。”</p><p>　　曼督斯诧异地望向他，却并没有发问，而他的表情在黑暗中自然不可能被对方看见。于是尴尬的静默蔓延开来，最终还是精灵先退了一步，低声开口：</p><p>　　“我决不会在这样的境况下去见他。”声音中紧抓着最后一线毫不妥协的骄傲。</p><p>　　当年的诺多王长子一瞬间在漆黑无光的神殿中绽放，眉眼间依稀浮现出骄傲的模样。维拉在那一刻有些失神，又很快恢复了原本的神情。</p><p>　　那个削直的背影在他的允许下走向光亮，从开始的摇摇晃晃变得一步比一步稳定。曼督斯注视着那个被镀上一层光晕、逐渐步入光明中的身影，轻轻发出了一声几不可闻的叹息。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#原文发布于2015年，存档保持原貌#</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>